Athos
'Athos, '''one of the main characters of ''The Musketeers, ''is brave, resourceful and a natural leader of men. But he nurses a dark secret in his past. Athos is played by Tom Burke. Biography In 17th century Paris, Athos awakens in his room with a serious hangover. His room is littered with empty wine bottles. He dresses his blue leather tunic, Musketeer shoulder guard, hat, sword and walks down the street arriving in a local bar where he finds fellow Musketeer Porthos and Red Guard, Dujon, playing a harmless game of cards. After losing, Dujon demands Porthos fight in a (illegal) duel, but refuses Porthos access to his sword. Spectating the duel, Athos impatiently knocks Dujon on the back of the head, explaining that Treville wanted to see them immediately. He chides Porthos when he discovers he had cheated in the game. Whilst visiting Treville, Athos and his friends are informed of a Musketeer named Cornet who disappeared on one of the King's engagements to Chatres. They are ordered to find him. After the three return from the Monastery, D'Artagnan arrives accusing Athos of his father's murder. Dueling with the man, Athos forces him to stop the fight, not wanting to maim him. When Porthos and Aramis join in, they are forced to cease the attack as Constance Bonacieux arrives shouting about how unfair their fight is - three against one. Immediately after, Treville arrives with a troop of Red Guards, there to arrest Athos on the suspicion of robbery and murder. Now imprisoned in the Chatelet, Athos is visited by a Priest ho asks for his sins. Athos tells him of a woman he once killed. When the Priest leaves, he starts dreaming of the woman again in his past. At his execution, he becomes annoyed when the soldiers seem to take too long to shoot. But before they can, Aramis and Porthos arrive holding a signed release from the King himself. Athos is relieved and indirectly thanks D'Artagnan for his part. Athos celebrates by himself in the tavern, while he thinks about the woman he once killed.Friends and Enemies'' Athos helps to orchestrate D'Artagnan's arrest by sparking an illegal duel. This is for the Musketeers to get inside information on the criminal known as Vadim. On Good Friday, while the Queen was granting clemency to a bunch of prisoners, Athos went to visit D'Artagnan. When the mass escape happened, he attempted to restrain as many prisoners as he could, before Vadim escaped with the help of his accomplices. In a secret meeting in the Bonacieux house, Athos was reluctant to allow D'Artagnan to continue with his investigation as he wasn't whether to entrust him with everything. Locating Suzette Pinault, Athos and Aramis interrogated her about her nighttime meeting with Vadim. He was disappointed that she could not tell them anymore than they already knew. Athos later joined Treville to interrogate First Gentleman of the Bedchamber, Lavoie, about Vadim's time in the Louvre Palace. They learnt that Vadim was the primary suspect in the disappearance of a diamond pendant from the Royal Vault. At the Easter mass ceremony, when a fake attack happened, Athos deduced that it was a distraction from the true threat, which was Vadim robbing the King and Queen. Athos arrived at the palace with Porthos and Aramis to thwart Vadim's plans, but was not aware of the secondary explosion underground, and he and his friends were temporarily knocked out. After waking, in a secret underground passageway, they found a group of Vadim's followers, whom they dealt with easily. Personality Athos is mainly quite a reserved character. He has a reckless nature that evidently spanned from his love life. His feelings conquer him every day and almost all situations, he finds himself regretting what he did. He does have a soft side, however, and puts his sincerity before anything else. When D'Artagnan duels him, he fight in a way that he doesn't want to hurt him. Overall, he has great honesty. After discovering that Porthos had cheated in a card game, he allowed the opponent to have all the takings. When he was accused of robbery and murder, he may have protested, but as soon as he was imprisoned, he did not complain or attempt to escape. Above all, Athos has a superior intelligence. He is simply able to formulate plans, and his second in the Musketeer regime only to Treville, his captain. Relationships Milady de Winter At first, there is no on-screen meeting with Milady de Winter, however, he Athos shows quite a reserved feeling about her. Carrying around her pendant, it seems he often thinks about her and regrets what he did in the past. D'Artagnan There is almost a teacher-student relationship at first, between Athos and D'Artagnan. But it soon transforms into something more brotherly. Athos understands D'Artagnan's anger as he attacks him and accuses him of murder, but at the same time is adamant not to harm the boy. Porthos There is a great friendship between Athos and Porthos, however Athos does find some of Porthos' deeds a little over the edge. Their meeting in the tavern with Dujon shows that Athos does grow impatient with his friend at times. Abilities Athos is a natural leader, and a very skilled swordsman. External links References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers Category:Chatelet prisoners